


Choosing Someone

by Spikedluv



Series: The Someone Series [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn meets up with Connor in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows 'Finding Someone'. Takes place 3 years in the future. ** indicate emphasis.
> 
> Thanks to Karen, for getting me started on D/C ‘shippiness and for being a great bud! To Anna, who says the nicest things. To Soulless26, who reminded me that I hadn’t updated this one in a while, more than once!! And to Amanda, as always, my beta and grasshopper extra ordinaire.
> 
> Written: January 30, 2003
> 
> (Not re-edited for posting here.)

Dawn rolled over and stretched, and then froze as she encountered warm skin. She slowly opened her eyes, and realized she wasn’t in her dorm room. Suddenly, the events of last night came back to her in a flood of memory. She quickly turned her head and saw blue eyes watching her.

“Uh, morning,” she said, blushing.

“Morning,” Connor grinned at her, and let his eyes wander down to her chest, where the sheet had slipped, exposing her breasts. Dawn, seeing where his gaze had traveled, nervously reached down and pulled the sheet up to her neck.

Connor laughed, and rolled so that he lay half on top of her. He lowered his head and kissed her, hard and fast. Dawn just stared at him, stunned.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

Dawn tilted her head as she studied his face. She remembered how sweet he’d been last night, how he’d fought with her, kissed her, held her, loved her.

“Oh, god,” she groaned, “we didn’t use a condom!” That was a memory she could have done without.

“I thought we decided that you weren’t going to worry about that yet,” Connor brushed her hair off of her face and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

“No, *you* decided that we weren’t going to worry about that. I feel the need to worry about it. A lot,” she rolled to her side and sat up. She looked around the floor by the bed. “Where are my clothes?”

“Living room,” Connor replied casually.

Dawn stood up and pulled the sheet off of the bed, wrapping it around her. When she looked back at Connor, he was lying with his arms behind his head, his erection bobbing proudly against his stomach.

“How...How can you...?” Dawn pointed at his erection.

“I’m a guy,” he smiled at her, waggling his eyebrows. “Come back to bed,” he held out one hand.

Dawn hesitated, his long, lean, muscular body calling to her. “No,” she said petulantly, and turned and shuffled into the living room in search of her clothes.

Connor sighed, and got up. He followed her into the living room. “So, what? You just leaving?” he asked.

“This was...”

“This was...what?” Connor asked, as he leaned against the doorframe, watching her sort through the pile of clothes.

“A bad idea,” she mumbled, and then screeched when Connor jumped over the couch and landed beside her.

“No, it wasn’t,” he ripped the sheet away from her and picked her up, threw her over his shoulder as she fought against him, and carried her back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

“Connor!” she yelled from her upside-down position. She grabbed at his back, trying not to touch his naked ass, as she tried to push herself up. Connor just slapped her ass.

“Be still,” he said, and tossed her onto the bed.

“Ahhh!” she cried as she flew through the air, trying to catch her breath as she bounced on the bed. Then Connor was above her, straddling her thighs, his hands pinning her arms to the bed.

“This was *not* a bad idea,” he said through gritted teeth. “This was a wonderful idea, and you’re not going to just run out because you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared!” she bucked her hips, trying to dislodge him.

“No?” he replied, cocking his head.

“No!” she yelled back.

“Then why were you leaving in such a hurry?” he demanded.

“I just...I don’t need to tell you,” she turned her head and refused to look at him. Connor stared at her for a moment, and lowered his head to her neck. He licked a path from her shoulder to behind her ear, and licked her ear before biting her earlobe.

“Connor...,” her voice was breathless.

“Hmm?” he replied, as he sucked on her neck.

“Connor,” she arched her body into his.

“Wanna leave now?” he asked as he scooched down her body and took her breast into his mouth.

“No!” she cried out. “Connor, please!”

***

Angel lowered his head to the kitchen table, and banged his forehead on it.

“Angel!” Cordy turned around to see what the noise was. “What are you doing?” she set the coffee pot back on the warmer. “Angel!” she grabbed his head when he didn’t stop banging it. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re awake,” he said, and leaned his head against her chest. Cordy ran her fingers through his hair.

“Oh, time for breakfast?” she asked, wondering who Connor had invited home with him the night before.

“Not yet,” Angel groaned. “They’re...busy.” Cordy laughed.

“Busy, huh? Again?” When Angel just nodded unhappily, she said cheerfully, “Well, like father, like son,” then let go of Angel’s head and returned to her coffee.

Angel growled at her.

***

Connor slid his fingers between her thighs and rubbed her softly, teasingly, before slipping a finger between her folds.

“Connor!” Dawn hissed, bucking her hips. Connor sucked on a nipple, then bit it, his finger moving in and out of her slowly, torturously.

“Connor, please!” she cried again. He curled his finger against her.

“Yes!” she cried out, arching into his touch. “More, please!”

Connor lifted his head. “Are you sure you don’t want to leave now?” he teased.

“No!” she yelled. “But if you don’t...oh, god!” Connor slid a second finger inside her, and began to pump them, curling them into her wall and hitting her g-spot as he thrust into her.

“God, yes, Connor, oh, please!” she babbled as he brought her pleasure. Connor slid down her body and stroked his tongue over her swollen clit, and she screamed. “Yes, yes, again!” she cried.

Connor sucked on her clit, stroking his tongue over it, gently closing his teeth on it, as he drove his fingers in and out of her. Dawn buried her fingers in his hair and pressed his face against her.

“Yes, yes, oh, Connor, yes, Con-nor!” Dawn cried as she came. Connor pulled his fingers out of her and lapped at her, drinking her juices as they flowed out of her, shoving his tongue inside her.

While Dawn was recovering from her orgasm, Connor slid up the bed and reached for the foil package lying on his bedside table. He tore the package open with his teeth, and pulled out the lubricated condom. Dawn watched with unfocused eyes as he removed the condom and placed it against the head of his erection, and then rolled it down.

He knelt between her legs, positioned his head at her entrance, and slowly slid inside her. Dawn bent her knees, and moaned as he filled her.

“Connor,” she gasped, clutching at his shoulders, her legs going around his waist.

“Dawn,” he groaned as he placed his hands on the bed on either side of her head and slowly moved in and out of her, “you feel so good. Oh, god!” He started to move faster, slamming into her, his balls slapping against her ass. Her mewls of pleasure as he hit the spot inside her filled the room and made him pound harder.

She ran one hand into his hair and urged his face down to hers. She kissed him, her tongue teasing his. She pulled his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it, moaning around it as her muscles tensed and her orgasm ripped through her.

“Fuck, Dawn,” Connor groaned against her lips, as her muscles clenched around him, squeezing him like a fist, milking his release. Satisfied and exhausted, he lowered himself over her, his face resting on her chest.

Her arms, one around his head and the other around his back, held him to her.

“Don’t leave,” he said.

“I won’t leave,” she whispered back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the living room door that made them both jump. “Connor?” Cordy called.

“Yeah, Mom?” Connor called back.

“Your father said you were awake. Are you ready for breakfast?” she asked, a calculating gleam in her eye.

“Uh, yeah,” Connor replied. “We, uh, just need to shower.”

“Okay. Half an hour, then?” Cordy asked.

“Yeah, that, uh, that sounds good,” Connor relaxed back onto Dawn.

“Breakfast?” she whimpered. “With Cordy and Angel?”

***

They showered and dressed. Connor allowed Dawn to shower first. While he was in the shower, she combed her hair and dressed in the black slacks, white top, and black boots she’d had on the night before. She contemplated sneaking out, but knew that she’d never get past Angel and Cordy.

She was so embarrassed. She’d just met Angel and Cordy last night for the first time since she’d moved to L.A. for school, and now she was sleeping with their son. What exactly was she going to say to them? How should she act? Would they tell Buffy? Oh, god, *would* they tell Buffy?

Connor came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of blue jeans, and found Dawn sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. He’d been afraid that she had bailed when he didn’t see her in the bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, holding the towel he’d been rubbing his hair with by his side.

“Do you think they’ll tell Buffy?” her voice was muffled from behind her hands.

“My parents? Why would they tell your sister? And, uh, you do plan on telling her yourself, right?”

“One day,” she refused to raise her head and look at him, so he sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her against him. “I mean, what would I tell her? At this point, we’re a one-night stand. Where is this going?”

“Wherever we want it to,” he kissed the top of her head.

“That’s not an answer!” she pulled out of his arms and turned to look at him. “Where do we want it to go?”

“Well, I know I want to see you again,” he couldn’t help running his fingers through her wet hair.

“Sex?” she asked. “Is it just sex?”

“Well, I liked that part. A lot. But I want more,” he replied.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Like...dinner...movies...I want you to meet my parents...I want to meet your sister.”

“I’ve already met your parents,” Dawn slapped at him playfully. “And you’ve already met my sister. Do you really want to do that again?”

Connor smiled at her. “Why don’t we start with breakfast, and see where the rest of the day leads us?” He stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

“Alright,” she agreed, running her hand over his bare chest. “Are you going to put a shirt on? ‘Cause this is kinda distracting.”

***

Connor pulled her into the bedroom where he tugged a light blue t-shirt on over his head and then finger combed his hair. Dawn smiled at the way it fell into his eyes, even after he pushed it back. Connor grabbed her hand and led her out of his rooms, down the hallway and staircase to the lobby.

Dawn looked around. It looked different in the light of day. She meekly followed Connor to the kitchen, though butterflies the size of puppies were dancing in her stomach. They stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Angel and Cordy.

Angel was taking the bacon off of the griddle and setting it on a paper towel-covered plate to drain. Cordy was setting out plates, silverware, and cups, syrup, orange juice, and milk. Angel picked up the small measuring cup and began to dip the pancake batter onto the griddle. He then cracked some eggs and dropped them onto the griddle.

Cordy looked up suddenly and saw them standing in the doorway. Her look of polite interest changed when she recognized Dawn. “Dawn!” she cried, running around the table and hugging the younger girl. “I’m so glad it’s you!” she whispered in her ear.

“Cordy,” Dawn replied, and felt herself blushing. What did she mean, she’s so glad it’s me?

At Cordy’s cry, Angel turned around and dropped the egg he was cracking onto the floor. He stared at Dawn, and glanced at Connor, who was blushing furiously. He looked back at Dawn, enveloped in Cordy’s arms, herself blushing, and then down to where Connor held her hand in a death grip.

His first thought was, thank god it wasn’t the blonde from the bar. His second thought was, oh, shit, Buffy. He looked back up at Connor’s face. He was staring at him, desperately looking for approval, though he’d never admit it. Angel smiled at him, as if it was a normal occurrence for Connor to show up at the breakfast table with a girl.

The smile still on his face, Angel grabbed a handful of paper towels and cleaned up the dropped egg. When he stood, Dawn was free of Cordy’s embrace and Connor was seating her at the table.

“Uh, hi, Angel,” Dawn gave a little wave, blood rushing to her cheeks anew.

“Morning, Dawn, Connor,” Angel said. “Sleep well?” he turned back to the griddle with a grin on his face, sensing the blushing duo behind him.

“Stop that!” Cordy playfully slapped his butt as she passed him. “Don’t listen to him,” she told Dawn and Connor, which only made them blush more.

Angel was just placing the first batch of pancakes and eggs in the middle of the table when they heard the front door open. Angel lifted his head and sniffed the air, then turned back to the pancakes.

“Did we miss breakfast?” Fred asked, as she and Gunn appeared in the doorway.

“Hey, guys!” Cordy greeted them. “You’re just in time. Come on, sit down!” she urged as she went to the cupboard and grabbed some more plates.

“Yeah,” Angel said as he carefully dipped more batter, “you’re lucky. Connor slept in this morning.”

“Da-ad!” Connor blushed again, and Dawn suddenly found herself the center of attention.

“Hello,” Fred greeted her, “I’m Fred.”

“Hi, uh, Dawn, is me,” Dawn reached out and took the other girl’s proffered hand.

“Nice to meet you, Dawn,” Fred replied with a smile. “This is Gunn, Charles Gunn.”

“Please don’t call me Charles,” Gunn took Dawn’s hand and shook it.

“Okay,” Dawn agreed.

“Fred and Gunn work with Mom and Dad,” Connor explained as he put some pancakes and eggs on his plate, then held the dishes for Dawn.

“Oh, well, that’s nice,” she replied lamely as she slid a pancake and an egg onto her plate, wondering if she was even going to be able to eat them. The butterflies in her stomach had grown from puppies to full-size...Great Danes. 

While the five humans sat around the table eating, Angel stood at the counter, sipping his blood and cooking.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything, Angel?” Dawn finally asked. The sudden silence in the kitchen made her look around. “What?” she asked.

“Dad doesn’t eat human food,” Connor said simply.

“Oh,” Dawn frowned. “Well, you’re probably lucky,” she took a sip of milk. “Spike eats us out of house and home.”

Angel laughed, breaking the tension. “I’m not surprised,” he said, turning to flip the pancakes, “he always was one for the pleasure of, uh, food,” he finished lamely, remembering who he was speaking in front of.

“I do know about sex, Angel,” Dawn said, tired of everyone treating her like a child.

“I know,” Angel muttered, his back to the room.

“Oh...god,” Dawn dropped her fork. Just then the door slammed again. Moments later a girl with long, dark hair, swept into the kitchen.

“Hey, I told you we wouldn’t miss breakfast,” she called back to someone behind her. “Morning, Fred, Gunn, Cordy,” she leaned down and kissed Cordy’s cheek, “Angel,” she gave him a hug, which the vampire returned, “and...My, my, my,” she smiled at Dawn and Connor. “What’s B gonna say when she finds out her little sis has been boffing Angel’s boy?” she asked.

“Faith,” Connor groaned.

“Don’t you ever slow down?” Wesley groused as he entered the kitchen, a large cardboard box in his hand.

“What’s the matter, lover,” Faith wrapped one arm around his neck, pressed her body against his side, and planted a big kiss on his lips, “didn’t get enough sleep last night?”

“Faith, I just...,” Wesley began, but Faith cut him off with another kiss.

“We brought pastries,” Wesley held the box out for Angel to take, and wrapped his arms around Faith and kissed her back.

“Wow,” Dawn muttered. “Do they do that all the time?”

“Uh huh,” Connor speared another pancake. “More?”

“Uh, no, thank you,” Dawn was still staring at Faith and Wesley, whose hands had dipped to Faith’s butt. “That’s...”

“Annoying?” Connor asked, around a mouthful of pancake.

“Uh, right,” Dawn agreed. Cordy just shook her head and got up to get two more plates.

“Come on,” she smacked Faith on the butt with one of the plates. “Have a seat and dig in.”

***

When breakfast was over, Dawn offered to help Cordy with the dishes. The guys wisely withdrew to the lobby, where they could discuss on-going cases, research, and weapons. Cordy drew dishwater in the sink and washed the dishes while Dawn dried. Fred cleared the table, while Faith sat with her feet up on one of the chairs and sipped a cup of coffee.

“Rough night?” Fred teased.

“That man is an animal,” Faith grinned. Dawn blushed. “So, how was Connor?” Faith asked, making Dawn blush even more.

“Faith!” Cordy cried. “I don’t want to hear this!”

“Then plug your ears, ‘cause I think he’s hell on wheels in the sack, am I right?” she grinned at Dawn.

“Actually,” Dawn shook her head, and stared at the kitchen doorway, “he’s probably out there listening right now, and I’m pleading the fifth.”

“Spoilsport,” Faith pouted into her coffee mug. “So, what are you doing in L.A.?”

“College. UCLA,” Dawn replied.

“Didn’t want to attend the alma mater?” Faith teased.

“Wanted to get away from Buffy. And Spike,” Dawn admitted. “They don’t believe I’m growing up. They still treat me like I’m fourteen.”

“And you’re all of what, now?” Faith mocked.

“Eighteen, thank you very much!” Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder. They continued to work in silence. Fred put the dishes away as Dawn dried them. Finally Dawn could hold her silence no longer. “What did you mean,” she asked Cordy, “when you said you were glad it was me, earlier?”

“What?” Cordy looked at her blankly, then nodded. “Oh, yeah. Well, we weren’t sure who Connor had brought home last night, and I just hoped it wasn’t that girl from the bar,” she shuddered.

“Kelli?” Dawn asked.

“Was that the blonde bimbo?” Cordy asked, Dawn nodded and gave a little laugh. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

“Is that...is she Connor’s type?” Dawn asked worriedly.

“Blonde bimbos?” Faith asked. “No way. He can’t stand an airhead. I mean, look what great role models he has around here,” she indicated Fred, Cordy, and herself. “Not a bimbo in the bunch!”

“I agree,” Fred nodded.

“Me, too,” Cordy said. “I was surprised that he was even with her. But, that’s probably Barry’s fault.”

“Oh, god! Barry was there?” Faith asked.

“Definitely,” Fred agreed.

“That boy’s gonna get in trouble he don’t keep it in his pants,” Faith said. Cordy and Fred giggled, and Dawn looked at them stunned. Seeing her look, Faith continued, “Barry attracts girls like...flies to shit.”

“Ew, gross,” Cordy said, and then they all laughed.

“Speak of the devil,” Faith said a moment later when the front door opened once again.

“What?” Cordy asked. “Barry’s here?” Faith nodded, and the sound of a new male voice reached the kitchen. When the sound of female voices reached them, Dawn nearly dropped the plate she was drying.

“What’s wrong?” Cordy asked.

“Nothing,” Dawn shook her head, “just clumsy.”

“So, the blonde bimbo from last night,” Faith said, suspicious of Dawn’s reaction, “you know her?”

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Dawn replied. “She’s in my Poli-Sci class.”

“And?” Faith prodded.

“She doesn’t like me,” Dawn admitted. “Not pretty enough, not rich enough, just...not enough, I guess. Doesn’t matter,” she shrugged, “not like I want to be friends with her crowd anyway.”

“Come on,” Faith stood up and pulled Dawn with her when the dishes were all put away, “I’ve got to see this girl.”

The four of them walked out of the kitchen and into the lobby. Barry, Claire, and Kelli were sitting on the couch with their backs to them. Connor was sitting on the couch across from them. Angel, Wesley, and Gunn had disappeared into one of the offices.

“The girls and I decided to give you another chance,” Barry was saying, his arms across the shoulders of both girls.

“Another chance for what?” Connor asked, and caught sight of Dawn and the others.

“For a good time,” Kelli simpered.

“Ew, was that her?” Faith whispered in Dawn’s ear. Dawn just nodded, waiting to see what Connor would say.

“Well, actually, I did have a good time,” Connor said.

“But the night ended so early,” Claire pouted.

“Not for me,” Connor replied, and rose to his feet. He walked over to Dawn, placed his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her.

Dawn didn’t know what to do with her hands. They flailed at her sides, until she grabbed onto the t-shirt at his waist. As his arms went around her shoulders, he bent her back, and her hands moved to his back for support as she kissed him back. Connor lifted his head and looked down into her eyes.

Faith elbowed Dawn in the back. “Hell on wheels, right?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Dawn blushed, breathing heavily.

“I appreciate the offer,” Connor turned back to his friend, his hand around Dawn’s, “but Dawn and I have plans for the day.”

Claire and Kelli both looked like they’d just sucked on a lemon. “I knew he was a loser,” Kelli muttered.

“Watch it, *Kelli*,” Cordy stepped forward. “That’s my son you’re talking about.”

“*That’s* Kelli?” Connor pulled Dawn closer and whispered in her ear.

“You don’t know the name of the girl you were with last night?” Dawn hissed.

“I wasn’t with *her*!” Connor hissed back. “Barry picked them up at the bar. I thought her name was Bambi, or Candi, or something. All I remember is she said it ended with an ‘i’,” he shrugged, and Dawn smiled up at him. “What?” he asked suspiciously.

Without answering him, Dawn moved so that she was standing in front of him. She leaned back against him and pulled his arms around her. Connor leaned his chin on her shoulder.

“The only girl I was with last night was Dawn,” he whispered, as they watched his mother and her friends take on Claire and Kelli. “And she was hell on wheels in the sack,” he added.

Dawn blushed, and elbowed him in the stomach. “You *did* hear that?” she yelped.

End


End file.
